Mysterious Power
by WithDemonWings
Summary: After a run on with a Mummy, Sam and Dean find an abandoned apartment with lingering traces of something unidentifiable.


Dean was casually leaning against the door frame playing with his lighter when Sam came running down the hall.

'What are you doing?' He asked clearly a little less then pleased that Dean was apparently doing nothing.

'Waiting for Boris,' Dean nodded down the hall and continued to play with his lighter.

'Boris?' Sam was confused which even he admitted was happening more and more often lately. There was no one down the hall.

'Karloff? The Mummy? Circa 1932.' He replied as a low dusty groan drifted toward them from the hallway.

'You're kidding right?' Sam asked he believed in a lot of things. Hell he'd seen a lot of things but a walking mummy?

Dean stopped playing with his lighter and gave Sam a look that said he was hurt. 'Would I lie to you about something this cool?'

Before Sam could answer Dean held up his hand and counted down from five on his hands. 'Wait for it.' When he reached zero he looked up rather excitedly. Sam smelled it before he actually saw it, there from around the corner about twenty feet away from them emerged a mummy. It shambled along at a snail's pace but it was determined to get to someone. Dean barely managed to contain his excitement.

'Man, that thing is friggin' awesome!' he was beaming, there was no other word to describe it. Sam was surprised that Dean hadn't started jumping up and down clapping like the school girl he'd become.

Sam looked from Dean to Boris, 'isn't there a faster way to deal with that thing?' he asked.

'You can smell right? Be my guest.' Dean said to Sam. Then he turned to the mummy and yelled, 'Hey Pukewad down here!' he waved his arms in an attempt to get the mummy's attention.

'Are you playing with the mummy, Dean?' Sam asked actually grossed out by the thought.

'No I'm not playing with the Mummy.' He grinned broadly, 'I'm taunting the Mummy.'

Sam rolled his eyes, 'Why not just set it on fire?'

'Well for starters as we are in a building after hours that would probably be considered arson.' Dean replied, stating the obvious. 'I just need to get him out that door,' he pointed to the door Sam had come barreling through only moments ago. 'Then if you didn't mess them up get to the Eye of Horus I drew out there earlier, with its brain and liver or whatever was in those jars, we torch the bastard. I'm on top of this Sammy.' They had started to walk along the hallway to the door. Dean occasionally glancing back just to see where Boris was.

'What if someone walked away with one of those jars hoping to sell it or something?' Sam asked the thought just occurring to him.

Dean gave Sam a dirty look. 'Buzzkill.' He looked back at Boris, then to Sam. 'Watch him and don't do anything, I'll go check. Make sure he makes it out.' With one last look at Boris who was still about 14 feet away Dean headed out into the alley. Sure enough everything was still there undisturbed.

Dean was sitting on the cold ground doodling with the chalk when Sam burst through the door.

'Sam?' Dean was immediately on his feet worried about his little brother.

It looked like Sam was trying to get something off of him, 'The bastard threw a cockroach at me.'

Dean couldn't help it he burst out laughing. 'You're a friggin' jerk.'

'Dude it's just a bug.' Dean replied looking for the roach.

'Is it off me?' Sam asked turning around so Dean could check him out. When his back was to Dean, he stopped Sam and he know Dean was pulling something off his back.

Sam couldn't help it he shivered. Sam could deal with a lot of things: vampires, werewolves, ghosts, zombies, strigas, flying you name it he good handle those. There was just something about the cockroach that creeped him out. Those and clowns.

'That's weak Sam.' Dean said placing the bug in his own hand, watching it a little fascinated by the bug.

'Shut up,' he grumbled. He heard Dean give a low chuckle again, 'Don't you have a mummy to burn or something.' He shot at his older brother, clearly not impressed.

'You wanna get the door, there Samantha.' Dean dropped the roach and then crushed it under his boot; it made an oddly satisfying crunch. Sam didn't say anything he just glared at Dean while he held the door open, Boris shuffled out a few minutes later. It wasn't the smartest thing on the planet considering that its brain was in a jar on the ground about 5 feet away from its body. It swung at Sam who dodged it easily, careful not to get anymore cockroaches on himself again.

'Come and get me Diaper Stain.' Dean taunted from the other side of the Eye of Horus. As Boris shuffled into the Eye the chalk on the ground began to give off an eerie light and before anything more could happen Dean lit Boris' arm on fire. Boris tried to run but he was caught in the Eye of Horus and could only moan, thrash about and burn. When the Mummy had burned out the light from the Eye grew incredibly intense before it was gone. Standing where the Mummy had been was a young, very beautiful Egyptian woman. She smiled at Dean and gave him a very grateful kiss. Then she was gone.

'Dude!' Sam said as if Dean had had any control over what the woman did.

'What?' Dean shot back playing innocent.

A little while later Sam and Dean stood in front of an apartment building. It was an old gothic building from around 1999, according to the plaque by the door. It was dark and squat, vines and creepers had grown up the sides and there were shutters on the windows.

'It's not at all Amityville. Ya know just once I'd like to walk up and see a not so creepy place. Just once.' Dean having closed his eyes hoping the building would change. 'Good, complete with gargoyles.' He added in case Sam hadn't seen them, which he actually hadn't. 'So what apartment are we going to?' he asked not looking to Sam.

'6B.' Sam replied pulling a crumpled paper from his pocket.

It was Dean's turn to look confused, he mentally counted the floors. 'But there are only 5 floors.'

'Thanks Captain Obvious.' Sam shot back he too was staring up at the building trying to figure out where 6B was.

After a few minutes of silence, the same thing seemed to occur to both of them. They looked at each other and said 'You don't think?'

They moved to the side of the house and peered around the corner. There dug into the ground was a staircase going to the basement. 'Cool, in an incredibly creepy kind of way.' Dean commented. They both just stood there watching the stairs. 'Well what are you waiting for, go check it out.' He gave Sam a shove toward the stairs.

'I've changed my mind about you. You're an ass.' Sam said glaring at Dean.

'Yeah yeah, whatever. Go look.' He shooed Sam on with a wave of his hand. Sam edged toward the stairs slowly waiting for something, anything to jump out at him. When nothing did he slowly descended alert to everything around him. He found the door open slightly, nudging it open with his gun he let the door swing open before he moved inside. When nothing attacked him or came flying in his general direction he relaxed, but not a lot. He flicked on the lights and stumbled back more shocked than anything.

'Dean!' he called his brother who came running down the stairs only a second later, gun drawn.

He almost collided with Sam, 'Whoa,' it was hard to miss the dead guy hanging from the ceiling fan. 'So much for the interrogation part of this investigation.' Dean said with a shrug as he tucked his gun back unto his belt.

'I don't like this.' Sam said suddenly.

'What's not to like, the Mummy's destroyed, and the guy that summoned it is dead. What more do you want?' Dean replied heading back to the Impala. When Sam didn't reply, Dean gave a noncommittal shrug. 'There was a bar a little ways down you wanna get a couple of drinks?' he asked pulling open the door.

'Dean!' Sam was amazed that Dean didn't get that not quite right feeling about this case that he did.

'Fine there was a strip joint across the street, we can go there instead.' Dean replied. Sam couldn't believe Dean; he didn't get in the Impala. A sign Dean took as Sam not wanting to go to either the bar or the strip joint. 'Fine, walk back to the hotel.' Dean started the engine.

'It's actually a motel.' Sam replied getting into the Impala.

'So where to?' Dean asked pulling on the not so well used road.

'Anywhere but here.' Sam replied.

'That's better.' Dean grinned. They sat in silence on the drive the bar. 'Whatever was in that apartment finished what it needed to do. It's gone but its power still lingers.'

Sam suddenly had a better understanding of why Dean had wanted out of there so badly. Yes Sam was the psychic but Dean was the better hunter. His instincts, even if he didn't use them enough anymore where as much a weapon as any of the one's in the trunk of the Impala.


End file.
